Not Right
by Lover36
Summary: Sam is married to Dr. Thomas, but cannot deny her feelings for Jason. Jasam story.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm a married woman! Why in the world did I do this? How could I do this to myself, to him? Just for some night with the man I gave up a long time along?" Sam yelled. It was after a night of passion with her first love, Jason Morgan. "Why did I have to come back to town?"

"Because, you love Michael, and he asked you to come to his middle school graduation." Jason replied, sitting on the bed they had made love in the night before. He had been merely a shadow in the room when Sam awoke, shouting swear words and rambling on like she always did.

"Yeah, but I simply could have just gone to his graduation then left. Somewhere along the line I ended up here, sleeping with you!"

"Well, apparently somewhere down the line you made a mistake!" He yelled back, this wasn't just sex to him. He had loved her even after she had let him go. "Somewhere down the line you decided to sleep with me, maybe in the back of your mind without knowing it. But what it all comes down to is last night you didn't sleep with your husband you slept with me!"

Sam grabbed her jacket off the dresser and whispered, "So what? Now you think I'm a slut too? Just like everyone else in this damn town!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into the mirror, staring at him through it.

Jason hated that. He hated making her upset, but he knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted them to be together last night. Jason walked up to her and put his arms around her, he looked her in her eyes though the mirror. "You are not a slut" he whisper in her ear and sighed as he continued,".. you just gave into me." It wasn't true, no one in that room last night was giving in, they both knew what they wanted… each other. But she needed to hear this, for now.

"But.."

"Shhh.." He said as he turned her around and brushed the hair out of her face, "you did nothing wrong and I promise, I won't tell anyone about last night." He smiled, "Remember, it's me, Jason Morgan, I keep all secrets."

Sam smiled. "Okay.. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway." She said as she picked up her jacket once again and went for the door.

Jason faced his back to her, not knowing what he would do without her… again.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" Jason turned around.

"Thanks." Sam smiled again and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

"Mmmm…" Sam sighed after both her and Jason reached their peak. Then she laughed "You're gonna crush me!"

"No, I'm not.." Jason smiled as he rolled over to his side, still inside of her. Then as he begin to remove his still hard cck from her, she grabbed him.

"Stay with me a little longer."

End Flashback

"Sam, Sam, Sam?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just.."

"Daydreaming?"

"Yeah, daydreaming." She said as Mike poured her another cup of coffee. "So this is our last day in Port Charles, once again."

"You know you're the one who wanted to leave, I had a steady job here, we could have stayed."

"I didn't want to, I wanted to leave this life behind and never come back."

"But, you love this town, I love this town. We are two totally different people now, not even Port Charles could change us back to who we used to be."

"What are you talking about?" Sam sat up looking at her husband.

"They want me back."

"The hospital?"

"Of course the hospital. Apparently there are more children who need help then they thought, they need me. But if you really don't want to move back.."

"Wait, you're telling me just because they asked you back you're going to take it? You make more money in California, and I thought you were happy there, Dr. Thomas." Sam knew he hated it when she called him that and only when she was really mad she'd use it. Because it would remind both of them when she was with Jason and he was just in love with her.

"Don't say that. Sam, I am sooo happy that I'm with you, but this town is the closest place either of us thought was a home. Yes, we have skeletons here, but we can face them together." Asher said. He truly loved her and he didn't want to hurt her by bringing this town back into there lives, but he really was trying to make their lives better.

"Okay…" She agreed as she smiled and kissed him. Honestly it bugged her a little that some thought he was too old for her. Their age different wasn't that great, and whenever someone who mention it she would simply say "Aston and Demi are farther apart they we are", then she'd laugh it off. But it hurt a little, knowing that people questioned her relationship, not like she wasn't used to it, she went though the same thing with Jason.

"Guess what?" Sam said storming into Alexis' office.

Alexis set down the paper she was reading and looked up. "What?"

"I'm staying here a little longer then expected." Sam sighed, she was happy to be back in PC, because she missed Alexis, Emily, and Liz, but there were some people she just didn't want to see.

"How long? A week? Honestly, that doctor husband of yours needs to get you out here more often. Kristina misses you, I miss you, everyone misses you."

Sam took a seat and smiled," Now I feel truly loved."

Alexis laughed, "Now really how long?"

"Forever?" Sam questioned, she frankly didn't know how long she'd last in Port Charles this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stood at the end of the bed watching the television when Asher entered the room. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi." He murmured. "It was really nice of Jax to let us stay in one of his rooms here, until we find a house."

"House?" Sam questioned turning and facing him as he kept his arms around her.

"Yes, house. Why?"

"I thought we'd get another apartment. We don't need that much room." Sam hesitated, he wanted a family with her. And though the thought of having a family with him was nice, it just wasn't the same.

"You know what, lets just see what's available." He didn't want to fight tonight, he just wanted to hold her.

Sam turned back around to the television and pretended to not know what he was going to do next.

"You know I love you right?" He whispered into her ear, just as she mouthed the words. She hummed. This is what they always did, it was all very predictable. Then he moved her hair and slowly began to kiss her neck.

"Not tonight." She said sternly.

"Come on." He laughed as he ran his hands down her arms and moved them in, towards her center. She turned around, his hands now lightly touching her butt. Sam stared at him for a minute, not angrily but softly. "Okay, time for bed." He gave in, "But tomorrow.."

She smiled and stopped him by placing her finger to his lips, "But tomorrow is another day."

dream/flashback

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sleepy Jason asked as Sam climbed up on top of him, "We just made lo.. had sex about 3 times."

"I want more." Sam wickedly smiled as she made him enter her. Jason groaned, and even more so as Sam pushed him far into her and laid her head on his bare chest. Holding him close she begin to thrust forcefully, but slowly. Jason started to do the same, but she stop him. "Please let me do this." Both of them begin to moan, frustrated that she wouldn't speed up or let him help. Finally after what seemed to be forever he became completely hard and hit her most sensitive spot causing her to orgasm almost immediately. As she came her vaginal muscles contracted tightly and strongly around his penis causing him to come.. Not only once, but twice.

"Jason?" Sam breathlessly asked.

He groaned in response.

"That was amazing." She said as she turned her head to face his.

He smiled, then she placed her head back down on his chest and let the beating of his heart drift her off to sleep. Jason stayed awake for a while then kissed Sam on her forehead and this is how they remained for the rest of the night. Him still within her, and her just resting on chest and for the time being both were completely happy once again.

end dream/flashback

Ring ring!

"Agh. God damn Sonny, why did you have to wake me up at 4 o' clock in the morning?" Jason yelled into the phone, "I was having a good dream too!" Jason yelled once again then noticed that it was a very, very good dream considering his bed was now wet, very wet, because of it.

"What?… No, just tell me over the phone… If it's not that important then why did you call me at fucking 4 o' clock in the morning!.. She's what?.. Oh, I see. Thanks for telling me, but she could care less about me right now.. Sonny, next time you have news for me, just wait until the sun comes out… Even if it's about Sam… Well, if she's in trouble yeah, but… Sonny… This wasn't that important, good to know, but not that important.. Just like the time when you kept me on the phone for an hour and a half talking about some stupid nightmare you had… Okay, Sonny it wasn't stupid.. It was scary? Okay, that's nice… Goodbye Sonny!"

Jason slammed down the phone. Sam's staying in Port Charles, he thought, 'How am I going to stay away?'


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Alexis, we are friends. Friends should never work together."

"Too bad. We are."

"Alexis.." Sam and Alexis had been arguing for hours about her becoming Alexis' paralegal. Sam loved her job and she worked hard to get where she was, but she didn't want to hurt their friendship.

"Sam, I talked to your boss he said you were the best in the west. Well, now you are going to be the best in the east too."

Sam sighed. She wasn't going to change Alexis' mind. Alexis never changed her mind about anything except about Ric. Thank god, they were getting re-married, for the 3rd time. Sam couldn't mentally go to the first two weddings, she wasn't ready to go back then.

flashback

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No."

"No? Would you?"

"Never."

end flashback

"Looks like you broke your promise." Sam mumbled.

"What?" Alexis questioned.

"Nothing." Sam replied, placing herself in the chair so that she was sitting on one of her legs while the other hanged down. She looked at her puzzled friend, "I'm thinking about when.." Sam paused, she didn't know how to describe it, ".. the reason why I left town."

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. He cheated on you." Alexis knew it hurt, ever since then Sam never had been the same. The light in her wasn't as bright and her will to live wasn't that strong. Jason hurt her, badly.

"Because he thought I was cheating on him!" Sam screamed.

Alexis walked out from behind her desk and hugged her, "But you weren't, you weren't. You loved him and you were honest with him. He chose to not trust you and hurt you."

Sam sank down into the chair more and cried softy. Alexis sat on her desk, in front of the crying Sam. "It's going to be okay. Look at your life now. You have a great husband, a great job, and great friends, if I say so myself."

Sam looked up and laughed away her tears. "You're right. I have no reason not to be happy."

Alexis hugged Sam after she had stood up. "I'm always right." She laughed. "But you alright?" Alexis said as she pulled back looking at Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." Sam smiled as she wiped away her remaining tears. Knowing full well that she wasn't and even thought she had no reason to, she wasn't happy.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, you never really told me what happened." Alexis stated, she didn't want to drag the truth out of Sam, she just wanted to know it.

--

"I told you, Sonny. I saw Sam coming out of Dr. Thomas' room with messy hair and I just lost it. I got drunk then I slept with her." Jason said, pouring a glass of alcohol. He never used to drink, but now he had no reason not too.

--

"I caught Jason in bed with another woman after he thought I slept with Asher. That's what happened, I've told you this before." Sam replied looking out the window of Alexis' office.

--

"But, that's not the whole story." Sonny said, taking the glass away from Jason.

--

"There is more to the story, spill it." Alexis needed to know, it was the only way she was going to get it out of her.

--

"Who was that girl? That you slept with?" Sonny asked after pouring what was left of Jason's drink into his own glass.

--

"Rachel, that doctor, you know that helped AJ. She's the one that Jason slept with."

--

"She killed herself the next day. I don't know why, but I don't thi…"

--

"I don't think he had anything to do with it. She wasn't happy, I know that's why she slept with him." Sam walked over to Alexis' mini refrigerator and grabbed a coke.

"That morning I was tired. Carly, Sonny, Jason, Emily, and I had gotten in an argument about Dr. Thomas. Emily and I wanted Michael to keep seeing him, the sessions were working. But Carly and Sonny hated the idea and forbid it. And Jason, he was indifferent."

--

"Apparently, she and Emily made a plan to take Michael to Dr. Thomas' office in the early morning for another session. They didn't want anyone to know so Sam quickly just got up and left for his office, she had left a note saying she was shopping." Jason stated, thinking he should have known this. He should have known that Emily and Sam were going to do this. And if he had, none of this would have happened.

--

"I didn't have any time, I woke up late and I didn't even brush my hair. I just ran out and got Michael. Emily was busy so I took him to his session alone and waited outside the door. Bobbie came down the hall and I had to tell her the truth, luckily she agreed. She told me Carly was coming by to visit her right when Michael's session was supposed to end. So Michael went with Bobbie right after and she said that I dropped him off to see her. Then I hid in Dr. Thomas' office and waited a little bit." Alexis sat back behind her desk and Sam made her way back to the chair she was sitting in before.

--

"I knew Carly was going to the hospital to visit Bobbie so I went there to see her. Then I was walking down the hall and there was Sam stepping out of Dr. Thomas's office, no Michael in sight. Her hair was a mess then she said 'Thank you.' and then he smiled, 'No problem, I'll hide this as long as I have too.' I just lost it, Sonny. I mean I have never been so angry in my life. I tried to think about maybe she was setting up secret sessions for Michael, but it just didn't work. I didn't believe her.. I thought she lied to me." Sonny sat down next to him on the couch.

"Women. Who needs them." Sonny said taking another drink.

Jason looked at Sonny, who obviously was drunk. "You apparently do."

"Damn straight!" Sonny laughed.

Jason pitifully looked at Sonny. He had become him. He didn't trust Sam or give her a chance to explain. He had just wanted revenge, and he got it. He just didn't expect that it would hurt him as bad as it did.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you find them?" Alexis asked quietly.

"I came home, to our home and found him in bed with her. I ripped off the necklace he gave me, threw it to him, and yelled, 'I HATE YOU!' Sam paused for a moment and thought, "I never hated someone so deeply before in my life. This might sound horrible, but I hated Jason at that moment more then I had ever hated my mother."

"What about Rachel? She killed herself?" Alexis had met Rachel, she was trying to get back on track, that didn't sound right.

"That's what they think. The case was closed after a few weeks after they found no evidence proving otherwise." Sam said, looking down into her soda.

"Oh my god, Sam.." Alexis looked at her, she can't believe she didn't realize it earlier.

Sam looked up and whispered, "I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't." Alexis just stared at her. "I quickly grabbed my things and ran out of the penthouse and went to Asher's, I didn't know he had feelings for me. I just knew he was my only friend at that moment, he said I could stay as long I needed to. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, Asher to this day doesn't know I left his apartment. Dawn was breaking and there she was sitting on the park bench. She made me sooo mad, Alexis. Sooo mad." Sam looked down at the floor, gripping her coke angrily. "The next thing I knew I had knocked her out and made it look like she hanged herself in the middle of the gazebo. I, I walked back to Asher's then tried to sleep."

Alexis continued to stare as Sam looked up again and pleaded, "Please, please Alexis don't tell anybody."

Alexis made a little smile, "Don't worry, I won't"

Sam got up and hugged Alexis, "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked out the balcony of the hotel room, her and Asher had yet to find a place to live. He wanted a house and she wanted an apartment. But these worries left her mind, it was going to be a beautiful day. It had been a week since Sam confessed to Alexis and she finally felt at peace about Rachel's death. What probably made Sam calm the most is the fact she hadn't seen Jason since their night together. She thought, 'This is going to be easy, I'm never going to see him.'

What she didn't know is that Jason had begged Sonny to let him do some work out of the country. Jason wanted Sam to get used to the town once again, but thought it would easier for her if he wasn't there. And he did it for himself, Sam said it herself, she was a married woman. Jason hated Asher, but he wasn't going to be 'the other man', not if he could help it. Jason would be home in a few days and hoped both him and Sam would be ready for it.

Sam hummed looking out at the town that she loved so much, "It's going to be a beautiful day." Sam whispered into the wind. Then she ran into the bathroom and puked.

later

"I am."

"Are you sure? Do you even know how to take a pregnancy test?"

Sam hit Alexis over the head with the box, "Of course, I do! God, Alexis, I'm not Emily!"

"Let me see it." Alexis said grabbing the stick.

Asher walked in the front door and Sam heard him, "Oh my God, Alexis!" Sam stepped on the box covering what it said and Alexis held the pregnancy test behind her back.

"What are you two doing?" Asher asked.

The two women in the bathroom just looked at each other.

Asher made a questioning face at them.

Alexis said, "Nothing." Expecting Sam to agree, but all Sam did was stare at her husband. "Sam?" Alexis whispered. Then she stepped on Sam's foot.

"OUCH!" Sam looked up at Alexis angrily, who just shrugged. Sam looked back at Asher then slammed the bathroom door shut while yelling, "WOMEN STUFF!"

Asher was completely puzzled. He deeply sighed and thought, 'This is what I get for marrying a crazy woman with crazy friends." Asher laughed then sat down and started to read one of his medical books.

in the bathroom

"What was that? Women stuff? Now he is going to know you're PREGNANT!"

"Shhhhh! I don't even know if it's his!" Sam murmured.

"What?" Alexis paused, "Did you sleep with Coleman?"

Sam hit Alexis in the arm, "No, no! Coleman is gross. I would never, ever sleep with him. I slept with Jason."

"WHAT? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?" Alexis yelled, staring at her friend.

Asher knocked on the door, "What the hell are you, two doing in there?"

"WOMEN STUFF!" Sam was panicked.

"Sam?" Asher questioned.

Sam opened the door and stepped out. She felt like a silly teenager. "I might be pregnant." She mumbled. Asher was completely shocked. Sam just looked at him, " I, I.. think I am." She continued. Asher smiled then spun her around and hugged her. As Asher hugged her, Sam looked out at Alexis who had a confused, worried look on her face. Alexis just put her hands in the air, questionably. Sam did the same action back, then gave in to the hug and decided she was going to try to be happy.

"I think my husband has gone crazy." said Sam as her and Alexis sat in the park watching Kristina and Delia (Alexis' & Ric's baby). After Asher hugged Sam for about a half an hour he called Dr. Meadows and set up several appointments, even though Sam might not be pregnant.

"I think you've gone crazy. When did you and Jason..?"

"After Michael's graduation. But chances are that he isn't the father, we used protection, and Asher and I have…" Sam looked at Alexis' girls, "frequently."

"Ah."


	8. Chapter 8

"I can go alone."

"Sam, this is our child, I want to be a part of the doctor's appointments." Asher stated.

"Just this once. I need to go and find out if I'm even pregnant alone."

--

"Ouch."

"Sonny, have you been drunk the whole time I was gone?"

"Umm.." Sonny paused, "Wait a second." Sonny took his hand out and flipped it back and forth (like the so-so sign) and looked at it. "Yeah, pretty much."

"How..?" Jason asked perplexed the action Sonny just made, then he stopped himself and said, "You know what, I don't even want to know."

Sonny gave Jason a thumbs up and laughed "Okey dokey!"

"You're going to the hospital… now." Jason said signaling Max over to pick Sonny up and bring him to the car.

--

"I'm going to the hospital now, but alone."

"Sam."

"Asher, please I need to do this."

"Fine, but the next appointment, I am coming." He said kissing the top of her forehead.

"I promise, if there is a next appointment." Sam said grabbing her jacket and walking out the door.

--

"So Dr. Meadows, what's the verdict?"

"You are a little more then two months pregnant."

"More then two months?" Sam echoed. Sam couldn't have been any happier. The baby wasn't Jason's. Sam was carrying Asher's baby there was no question about it.

Sam practically skipped out of Dr. Meadow's office, until.

"Oops! Sorry, I really be more careful now that I'm.." Sam looked up at a Jason that had an odd expression on his face. Happy yet disappointed, somehow the same expression quickly appeared on Sam's face as well.

"Now that you're…?"

Sam took a deep breathe and said, "..pregnant. I am two months pregnant." She had to say how pregnant she was so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. Sam wanted Jason to know right away that this child was not his.

"Congratulations." He replied with a fake smile.

"Thanks." Sam replied with an even faker smile. Then she looked at the floor, she felt there was nothing left to be said, except everything they both refused to take about.

"Sam, listen.." Jason started.

"I, I.. I have to go." Sam quickly said then ran to the almost closed elevator and got inside.

3 weeks later

"This is completely outrageous!" Sonny yelled so it echoed though the PCPD. "Jason and I were not even at the docks when this man was killed!"

"Mac, seriously Jason and Sonny do not even know this man. Durant is just making up charges so he knows Sonny will stay away from Carly, Michael, and Morgan." Justus was trying to finish this as quickly as possible. Him and Dr. Winters were going to get married the next day and then go off on their honeymoon.

"For once I'm on Sonny's side. I believe Durant is making this all up. You guys can be let go, but stay in town."

"How the hell did I put on all this?" Sam yelled at her stomach. In over 3 weeks she and Alexis had won their first case together, hadn't seen Jason, and had grow out so you could tell she as pregnant.

Asher put his arms around her and laughed "Through sex."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Remind me never to have sex again, ever." Sam replied seriously.

Asher let go of her and smiled, "You don't mean that."

"Well, maybe I do." She smirked as she got up in his face.

"Well, maybe you don't." He smirked back then kissed her deeply. The kiss had caught Sam off guard and she unconscientiously started to moan.

"Well, maybe I'm going to be sick." Alexis said at the door.

"Do you ever knock?" Asher and Sam said.

"Nope." Alexis laughed, then she turned into serious, lawyer Alexis and continued, "Sam, we have a new case and I'm really going to need your help on this one."


	9. Update! Important!

I've decided to no longer post my stories on this website,but I do post all my stories at my GH Message Board, GH At Random..

If you are interested.. email me at..

smallville36 hotmail .com

(I had to space my email out and not use the "at" symbol so I could post it) to get the link to my MB (it won't let me paste it here) or just type "GH At Random" (with "s around it) into google.

Lover36 aka Boxgirl36 aka Danielle :)


End file.
